1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a series of natural pharmaceutical preparations which can treat hypoproteinemia for increasing albumin. The preparations could be used to treat hypoproteinemia caused by hepatitis virus, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), tubercle bacillus, liver fibrosis, tumor, peritonitis, ascites and so on, and still could treat viral and toxic hepatitis and its cirrhosis, acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) and tuberculosis.
2. Description of Related Arts
Human serum albumin is an important part of blood system, it accounts for 40%-60% of total plasma protein, its half live in plasm is 15-19 days approximately. The major functions of human serum albumin (HSA) are to bind and transporting a variety of endogenous and exogenous substances, and to maintain blood fliter pressure, and to clear free-bond, and to inhibit activity of blood platelet, and to prevent the clotting of blood and to regulate fliter pressure of artery.
There are many causes of lowered blood albumin, including shock, burn, polycythemia, hypoalbuminemia, nephrogenic, pulmonary infection, intra-abdominal infection, gastric cancer, intestinal cancer, liver cancers, viral (hepatitis A, B, C virus) or chemical liver damage, severe heart failure, Tuberculosis, acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), pleurisy, nephrotic syndrome, lupus nephritis, diabetic kidney disease, brain disorders, extravasated blood related lesions of the gastrointestinal tract, chronic pancreatitis, malignant hypertension and so on.
Human serum albumin and recombinant human growth hormone are effective against hypoproteinemia, some sort of natural drugs also have a certain role to rise blood albumin, including Ginseng, Cornu Cervipantotrichum, Cassia Bark, Medicinal Indianmulberry Root, Milkvetch Root, Solomonseal Rhizome, Barbary Wolfberry Fruit, Glossy Ganoderma. However, these natural drugs can not cure hypoproteinemia caused by chronic intrauterine change which include cirrhotic cscites, uberculous pleural effusion, nephrotic syndrome (NS) in a patient with diabetes mellitus, chronic pancreatitis and so on.